So Much More
So Much More, also known as Konnan Ja Nai (KONNANじゃないっ) is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 5. Haruka Sawamura sings it for her Princess League performance. Romaji Lyrics Ano yume mo akogare mo Rakugaki no mama boyakete kieru sunzen “Kore ga ii no?” “kore de ii no?” Futekusareteru kagami ni nando mo toikaketa Nakitai hi mo kujikesou na hi mo norikoeyou Hikari wo abinakya yume to iu tsubomi wa hirakanai kara Are you ready go! Hashiridasou! Toriisogi saa sutaato! Utsumukanai! Furimukanai! Ashita wa zettai motto Shiny! Jibun shidai! Tsukame mirai! Ima sugu sutaato botan oshitemiyou Watashi wa konnan ja nai hazu! Made in ii wake no Kahogo na hoshuteki bariaa tsukiyabutte “Kore ga ii yo” “kore de ii yo” Mimimoto sasayaku jibun ni akkanbee shiteyarou yo Tatoe nanteki nagashita namida ga karamawatte mo Kyou te wo nuitara akogare wa ashita mo akogare no mama jyan Akirame mo ii wake mo torimatome risutaato! “Tarareba” ni sugaru ni wa mada mada wakasugi ja nai? Nanakorobi yaoki de go! Nando mo risetto botan Donna yume mo kitto konnan ja nai hazu Nakitai hi mo kujikesou na hi mo norikoeyou Hikari wo abinakya yume to iu tsubomi wa hirakanai kara Are you ready go! Hashiridasou! Toriisogi saa sutaato! Utsumukanai! Furimukanai! Ashita wa zettai motto Shiny! Jibun shidai! Tsukame mirai! Ima sugu sutaato botan oshite miyou Watashi wa konnan janai! Akirame mo ii wake mo torimatome risutaato! “Tarareba” ni sugaru ni wa mada mada wakasugi ja nai? Nanakorobi yaoki de go! Nando mo risetto botan Donna yume mo kitto konnan ja nai hazu Shinjite miyou Watashi wa konnan ja nai hazu! English Translated Lyrics Note: These are officially translated lyrics as seen in ''Yakuza 5.'' Those dreams, those aspirations No more than scribbles, almost faded away "Is this what you want?" "Is this who you are?" I asked the grumpy mirror so many times Gotta get over those days that make me sad The flower of my dreams Needs lots of hope to bloom Are you ready? Go! Just start running! Come on! Start! On the double! Keep your chin up! Don't look back! I'll shine even more tomorrow! It's up to me to grab my future! Press the start button right away! I can be so much more! Giving up? Excuses? Let me start over! Too young to mull over What I did or didn't do Life is full of ups and downs I can retry as many times as it takes Whatever the dream is, it's not impossible I gotta believe I can be so much more! Videos ENG Sub KONNANじゃないっ！ Passionate All Stars Mix (ft. Haruka Sawamura)|'English translation of "So Much More" featuring English translated interjections from Kiryu, Akiyama, Saejima and Shinada' Yakuza 5- Karaoke So Much More (Haruka) Yakuza 5- Karaoke So Much More (Akiyama cheering alone) Yakuza 5- Princess League So Much More!-0 Yakuza 5- Princess League So Much More! (VS Noa Amon) 人中之龍5 1 KONNANじゃないっ！ Full Spec Edition 澤村遙&T SET 人中之龍5 10.KONNANじゃないっ！全員集合 人中之龍5 12 KONNANじゃないっ！ Karaoke Sound Files Trivia Category:Karaoke Category:Princess League Songs Category:Yakuza 5 Karaoke